No 109
by AbruptVoid2401
Summary: Hoshimi, formally Harriet Potter to all but herself, is abandoned in Shinto Teito, Japan by the Durs-leys outside MBI Tower. Raised by her Sekirei in the Tower, her return to England will leave the Wizarding World in chaos. Up for Adoption!


**No. 109, Hoshimi**

 **The Muses Instrument**

Hoshimi, formally Harriet Potter to all but herself, is abandoned in Shinto Teito, Japan by the Dursleys outside MBI Tower. Raised by her Sekirei in the Tower, her return to England will leave the Wizarding World in chaos.

This will be another multi-chapter story, again with slow/sporadic updates. I haven't properly watched Sekirei nor read the manga, I'm just going off of what I know from fanfiction and online research. Therefore I would appreciate it if readers would stay off of my back for anything non-canon, as I most likely made it that way. The Sekirei Plan was never put into effect in this story, instead Minaka was 'convinced' by Takami to hold a yearly tournament that for the Sekirei to fight in. Also, I have no preconceived notions on wand lore so bear with me.

There will also be multiple words/phrases/terms in Japanese. If you know they're wrong, tell me and I'll fix 'em. If you've never heard them before, our resident know-it-all, Google, will be happy to help.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sekirei. This is just something for me to fill my time with.**

' _Thoughts'_ "English" _"Japanese"_

Ashikabi:

No. 109 Hoshimi

Sekirei:

No. 02 Matsu

No. 07 Akitsu

No. 55 Saki

 **Friday, 31** **st** **July, 2014**

The white rental car stopped on the road side. They were the Dursleys, a perfectly normal family thank you very much. Of course, everyone has skeletons in their closets and the Dursleys were no exception. Their niece was one of _them_. A freak. They never wanted her and this all-expenses-paid business trip to Japan was the perfect way to 'lose' her.

"Get out of the car freak. You'll never darken our doorstep again." Her Uncle Vernon ordered, cackling in glee at finally getting rid of the bitch.

"Yes Uncle." She said meekly.

She grabbed a small, battered knapsack that was once Dudley's filled with leftover food and some of Dudley's cast-offs before hopping from the car. The moment the door closed behind her the Dursleys took off, leaving the just-turned-five year old child behind. Feeling a pull in her chest, she made her way into the lobby of MBI Tower.

000

They named her Hoshimi, as she didn't have her own name. They let her choose her own clothes, a luxury to the malnourished girl. She choose to wear a red hakama, a white haori with a red obi and wooden sandals. Miya-sama started teaching her how to use a sword when she turned six. Her hair is black and hangs straight down to her ass with bangs covering her forehead and part of her right eye. She has her own katana with a design of kanji characters saying 'Kurai hoshi akari wa kōyō o kayotte rakka shimasu' running the length of the blade and a black tassel. She dreamed of getting a tattoo of the Sekirei crest on her forehead like Akitsu and a cherry blossom on her right collarbone and neck. It wasn't all sunshine and roses though. There was the tournament and training to worry about, and she picked up several `bad` habits from her Sekirei, such as not wearing any underwear, drinking alcohol (occasionally), making scathing comments about things and perving on women (mostly her own Sekirei), amongst other things. But she was happy for the first time she could remember and in the end, wasn't that all that mattered?

 **Six Years Later**

In MBI Tower an eleven year old girl woke with a yawn. Today was the sixth anniversary since she wandered into the Towers lobby and killed several guards -it was an accident, she was scared!- before the Sekirei reacting to her winged themselves on her. Minaka allowed her to stay, even giving Hoshimi and her Sekirei an entire floor of the Tower. The CEO –damn him to hell- also listed her as `Sekirei No. 109`, because of her `telekinesis`. It was meant as a joke, but she took it to heart and forever introduced herself by it. Opening her eyes, Hoshimi once again found herself looking at Akitsu's tits. It wasn't a bad sight to wake up to, but it was embarrassing when Matsu teased her for sucking on them in her sleep. Speaking of…

" _Don't even think about it Matsu._ " Hoshimi grumbled. _"If you want your tits sucked all you have to do is ask."_

Matsu pouted before saying in a pitiful voice " _Can you suck my titties Hoshimi-chan?"_

Hoshimi blushed, usually Matsu just ribbed her but she'd never actually asked for her to do it. Shaking herself, Hoshimi shifted off of Akitsu, leaned over Saki and latched onto one of the ginger's nipples. Matsu gave a little moan. The small sound was apparently enough to wake the other two up. Hoshimi gasped as Saki latched onto her budding boobs and gave a small nip before letting go.

Hoshimi's blush deepened her eyes gained a 'caught in the headlights' width. Everything was silent for a moment. Then Matsu started laughing and the four began to get ready for the day.

000

The four Sekirei were walking down a street in the afternoon sun. The sun itself was hot but the breeze kept the group cool. Hoshimi had just had the crest tattooed onto her forehead and a beautiful cherry blossom on her right collarbone and was understandably quite sore.

" _Are we going to join the tournament again this year?"_ Akitsu asked.

" _Not this year Akitsu. Takami-san told me this morning, we're not allowed to enter. 'Give someone else the chance to win for once' she said."_ Was Hoshimi's reply.

" _Aww. I wanted to…"_ Matsu started before she was interrupted by a letter smacking into her face.

" _What does it say Matsu?"_

" _It's in English, so I'll try to translate it. Anyway it says:_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Saki burst out laughing. _"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"_

" _Yes, but the question is, who is this 'Miss Potter' that it is addressed to?"_ Akitsu asked.

That gave the group pause but a collective shrug saw them on their way to the market and the letter in the gutter.

 **One Week Later**

Albus Dumbledore stood outside of MBI Tower. Looking down at the address on the letter held in his hand and then up at the building in front of him once more before making his way inside. The lobby was empty but for the receptionist and a few guards. Walking over to the receptionist and, placing a compulsion, he inquired

"Excuse me, but could you inform Number 109 of the 20th floor that she has a visitor please?"

The receptionist nodded and contacted 109. The Headmaster of Britain's foremost magical school walked into the nearest elevator and pressed 20. After a half minute of cheery elevator music, Albus stepped out of the elevator. And found a razor-sharp sword at his throat. Looking at the wielder of the blade left Dumbledore almost speechless.

"Harriet!?"

000

As Dumbledore entered the building, Hoshimi was eating sushi while leaning her head against Akitsus' bountiful chest, watching Saki play one of her shooter games – _"Die motherfucker! Die!"_ Matsu was pressed up against her watching porn on a tablet –with Hoshimi peeking every now and then- and Akitsu was reading quietly. A message came through on Hoshimi's phone. Looking at it, she frowned. _'A guest? Nobody but we, the cleaners and Takami-san ever set foot on this floor.'_ Extracting herself from Matsu and Akitsu's grip, she made her way to the elevator banks. Snatching her katana from its spot on the wall she arrived just as an old man stepped out. Pulling the blade, she flicked the point up underneath his chin. The startled look on his face almost made her laugh but the exclamation of "Harriet!?" sobered her up. She had no idea who this creep was but he was evidently crazier than Karasuba, thinking that she was this 'Harriet'.

" _Who are you? Why are you here?"_ Hoshimi asked –in fluent Japanese. Which apparently the old man did not speak.

"Please speak in English when talking to a fellow countryman, Harriet." He spoke in a quiet, authoritative voice.

Hoshimi raised an eyebrow at this. The man was fucking weird. _'Maybe if I indulge him a little he'll go away?'_ Decided, she called for Saki to back her up if things went south before repeating herself in unsure English.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Saki presence seemed to unsettle the man just as much, if not more so, than the sword held to his throat.

"Who is this Hoshimi-chan? You know Karasuba-san likes _showing out_ unwanted visitors to the Tower." Saki said as she stood next to her, almost touching.

"Dunno. He was just about to introduce himself."

The two looked at him, almost begging him with their gazes to give them a reason to take his head from his shoulders.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As for why I am here Miss Potter, I am here to take you home to Britain and your family. If you pack your things mow you can say goodbye to your friends and we can be going." The freshly introduced Albus Dumbledore watched as first recognition, then annoyance and incredulity flashed across the girls face before she settled on anger. Thankfully, the sword was lowered to waist-height and he was no longer in danger of being beheaded.

Hoshimi was seething. He dared to come into her home as though it were his own and order her about? Dropping bombshells all the while? How did she know he wasn't lying? What if it was the truth? _'But if I do still have 'family' in Britain, then why was I given to_ _ **them**_ _? And why send Headmaster of some school for the training of stage performers to get me?'_ Shaking herself, Hoshimi got to hear Sakis' tirade.

" **...know we didn't know her name, she didn't know it herself! Instead she got a name given to her by people that actually care about her. And then you have the audacity…"**

Hoshimi edged her way out of the hall, putting her katana in its sheath and going into the apartment proper to gather everyone. They came back in time to hear the normally cheerful woman finish tearing the old man to pieces.

"… **and you think we're going to just let you take her, our Ashikabi, from us!? You're more insane than Kara-san!"**

None of them missed the fact that Saki was speaking English.

"So we should be running as far and fast as physically possible then?" Akitsu asked as they stood next to Saki.

"Further I should think." Matsu quipped.

"Joking aside," Hoshimi focused on the old man here "what makes you think for a moment that I would go with you? An old man I don't know? And what about my Sekirei? Would they come with me?"

"Harriet, I was…" He began before Saki interrupted.

"Her name is Hoshimi! Use it asshole!" But he continued, unrelenting in his platitudes.

"…entrusted with your retrieval by Lily and James Potter, your parents. They sent you away to protect you from the servants of the Dark Lord Voldemort, whom you killed as a babe after surviving the killing curse at point blank. You're famous in Britain because of this and are known as the Girl-Who-Lived in the Wizarding World. Your parents thought it best that she be given to Lily's Muggle sister, where she would grow up safe and loved."

Saying the winged Sekirei were angry would be like saying the sun is warm – technically correct, but lacking in degree.

"She wandered into the Towers' lobby malnourished, scarred, swimming in old clothes, and **half-dead** from starvation. When she was asked who she was and who did it to her, she said, and I quote 'I am Freak. It is only what I deserve for darkening the lives of normal, hard-working people.' That is not something a child would say if they grew up 'safe and loved'! She isn't going anywhere near people who would leave her with such bastards."

It showed just how bad the situation was when _Akitsu_ of all people started cussing and raising her voice.

Dumbledore was panicking. Or he would be, if he hadn't taken a calming drought in the elevator in preparation of dealing with the Dursleys. But they weren't here, instead, Harriet had been brought up by a Muggle Dark Lady and a pair of scarlet women judging by their attire. They argued back and wouldn't listen to him! The Great Albus Dumbledore! Leader of the Light! And to top it off, they claimed that Harriet was _bonded_ to three different people, all of which were women! How was she supposed to fulfil the -admittedly drunken- marriage contract between the Potters and the Weasleys? He took a deep breath _'I must convince her to come to Hogwarts, even if she must bring these others'_ he thought with not a little scorn _'or even going by a different name but nonetheless, she must come to Hogwarts. For the Greater Good. But how to keep her in Britain?'_ He sighed. This was going to take something he hated doing –coercion and bribery.

"Miss Potter, I understand this may be sudden, but you must come back to Britain. Not only are you needed there but your family misses you terribly. You have younger siblings dying to meet you. And while I'm sure they are wonderful company, your – Sekirei you called them? - are not children your own age."

' _Guilt trip, huh? Not gonna work old man.'_ Hoshimi thought as Akitsu, Matsu and Saki watched on.

"And what, pray tell, is any of that going to do for me?" Hoshimi asked. "I don't connect properly to others my own age and all the family I've ever known is in this room with me. And call me by my preferred name please."

Albus gave no outward sign but inside he was beginning to feel frustrated. Why couldn't the girl just agree already? Perhaps a new angle…

"Very well. Britain is also home to Hogwarts, the best school in the Wizarding World. Many of the Wizarding Worlds celebrated individuals have gotten their education there. Your parents paid for your tuition when they enrolled you as a babe and are prepared to pay for your school things as well."

"What can people study at Hogwarts and why should she care about these `celebrated individuals`? Matsu asked before Hoshimi could.

"There are multiple fields of magical study available at Hogwarts and those individuals were important in shaping the Wizarding World as we know it. Should Miss Hoshimi decide to attend, I'm sure that accommodations can be made for your bonded." He said, hoping that she would take the deal.

Hoshimi turned to the others. Speaking in Japanese, she said

" _So what do we do? Go on some lark to Britain for a year or stick around and watch Miya-sama beat everyone up while scarring them shitless with that Hannya thing of hers?"_

" _I will go where you go Hoshimi-chan."_ Akitsu said, deferring to her Ashikabi as she always did.

" _I want to watch the tournament, seeing Miya-sama and Kara-san going at would be fucking awesome!"_ Saki put in her two cents.

" _I can hack the camera feeds and you can watch the tournament on a tablet or something. This place sounds fun though and learning to control your powers Hoshimi-chan? Definitely something to look into. We can always return here in the holidays and never show up again if it doesn't work out."_ Matsu said, soundly trumping most arguments against going.

Hoshimi sighed. _"Alright, we'll go."_

Hoshimi turned back to the old man who had just given them a chance to do _something_ mildly more interesting than sit around watching TV for most of a year.

"We'll go. Give us a few days to pack, to say goodbye and then we'll head out. We'll meet at the airport in London."

Albus nodded. At least she was coming of her own free will, even if it was with others.

"I will meet you personally in, say, four days' time?" A nod in confirmation was all he got. "I shall see you then. Good day, Miss Hoshimi and company."

 **Four Days Later**

It was 7:15AM Local Time when one of MBIs corporate jets touched down in Heathrow International Airport four days later. Hoshimi was dozing, her head resting on warm, fleshy pillows. She burrowed unconsciously into them giving small noises of contentment as she did so, causing the owner of such wonderful breasts to start humming. Lifting the comatose girl into her arms, Akitsu carried her Ashikabi while Matsu and Saki worried about the luggage. Making their way out into the terminal itself, it was hard _not_ to miss Dumbledore. He was dressed in an eye-watering suit of lemon yellow and was surrounded by a group of messy, black haired folk and a redhead. The moment they spotted Hoshimi in Akitsus' arms they tensed before the blackheads and redhead came running over. The woman made to grab her daughter, but was stopped by Saki who put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Our Ashikabi is sleeping and it would be best if she is not woken by strangers." The fantasy girl look-a-like said to the woman, who the Sekirei guessed to be Lily Potter.

"I'm her mother…" The assumed Lily Potter started, only to be cut off by Akitsu.

"And we are her Sekirei. We know her. You do not."

"Doesn't matter. She's _our_ daughter. Hand Harriet over, now." James Potter growled.

Hoshimi stirred, causing the three Sekirei to let out noises of exasperation.

"Now you've done it." Matsu murmured.

" _Who's making all the noise?"_ Hoshimi asked in a muffled groan.

The Potters –children included- looked at her in confusion. Dumbledore looked on, a pleased expression on his wrinkled face.

" _It was your birth parents. They wanted to hold you while you slept. Well, that or wake you."_ Saki said.

Hoshimi turned her head so that her cheek was resting on top of Akitsus' right breast, giving a sleepy glare to said people.

" _Bad idea."_ She said with a little yawn –she would forever deny it was _cute._ _"Now shut up, I want to sleep."_

With that said, she turned her head back into the crevice between Akitsus' boobs and promptly went back to sleep. One of the young Potters tugged on Matsus' cheongsam and asked in a timid voice

"What did she say miss?"

"She said that it would have been a bad idea for your parents to wake her up or hold her and asked that everyone shut up so she could sleep."

Lily looked as if she wished to wake Hoshimi and scold her but the old man got in first.

"Perhaps this conversation would best be continued in a more private setting?"

"Lead the way."

000

Potter manor was a sprawling affair of stained glass and warm brown stone. The grounds were green and the woods open. A peace lay across the Estate, unbroken in the summer heat…

" _Argh."_

Came a muffled moan from a pile of newly appeared bodies, the vestiges of rainbow energies fading away to reveal the Potters and Dumbledore.

"What… was that?" Saki said as they picked themselves up.

"A portkey. A near-instantaneous method of magical transportation generally used for large groups." James said in a smug tone, evidently he had enjoyed seeing the foreign Muggles on the ground.

Hoshimi got to her feet and straightened her black hair, which had fallen over her face. Lily gave a scowl at it.

"What have you done to your hair young lady?"

She said as she cast a spell to return her daughters hair to its natural colour. To her shock, it remained unchanged, yet she clearly remembered Harriets' hair as being a red similar to her own.

"What I have always done to it, Mrs Potter. Brushed it and tied it back." Hoshimi said crossly. "And it would be greatly appreciated if you did not try to order me about while making lights with a stick."

"Don't talk back to your mother Harriet." James said.

Before she could rip into him for disrespecting her by calling her _Harriet_ , Akitsu said

"She didn't. Hoshimi-chan was rather polite, all things considered."

Lily harrumphed.

"Regardless, you will be more respectful of your mother Harriet."

"My name is _Hoshimi_! Not Harriet, _Hoshimi_! Use it!" She exclaimed.

Lily and James both frowned at this. The group had managed –against all odds- to make their way inside the manor itself during the confrontation and the two youngest Potters had disappeared. A heavy silence settled over them as they sat down in a sitting room, refreshments resting on a table in between the couches and armchairs. For a long while there was quiet, broken only by the clink of a spoon from the tea service. It was an awkward, tense silence, through which the Potters and Dumbledore stared through at Hoshimi and her Sekirei. Both sides had grievance with the other –no matter how minor- and neither was willing to back down. Lily, courageous –though some would say brash, or perhaps even stupid- soul that she was, was the first to brave that brittle barrier.

"So Ha… Hoshimi, tomorrow we shall go to Diagon and get your school things, as well as some day clothes. How does that sound?"

"We also need to get you some dress clothes, for `high society` events." James added

"School equipment is fine, sooner the better. Day clothes are unnecessary, as are `dress clothes`, I have both packed away somewhere in my luggage." Hoshimi replied.

"May we check? On the off chance you do need something?" Lily asked.

"Fine." She said in a resigned tone "But you'll have to show us where you stashed our suitcases."

"They're in your rooms. This way."

The Sekirei and their Ashikabi were led on a meandering path through the building to a door that led into an entire wing of the manor house.

"This was to be yours before you had to be sent away." James said before he opened the door, an expectant smile on his –and his wife's- face.

They were disappointed by the reaction of their daughter. The room beyond was cosy, but still spacious. It was also decked out in scarlet and gold, a combination that didn't endear it to Hoshimi, who preferred whites and dark browns and reds. She looked so out of place, with her strange clothes and mannerisms.

"Which is our bedroom?" She asked, the many doors branching off confusing her.

" _Your_ bedroom is the one in the middle. Bathroom is to the right, guest rooms past that. We aren't such bad hosts as to make guests sleep with our daughter."

Hoshimi shrugged, already planning on asking the others to drag their things into `her` room. She entered the middle door and was unpleasantly surprised to see the room was also be-decked in scarlet and gold, the walls covered in moving posters of people in old-style dresses riding brooms and chasing balls of various size and colour.

"Is this supposed to be a bedroom? It looks like a shrine to a stereotypical sports fanatic. Like Matsu's room." Saki asked in a disgusted tone.

Before James or Lily could say anything, Matsu piped up.

"I resent that! My room is..."

"A shrine to all things computer-related. Difference is that you don't actually sleep in it" Akitsu said

"True. But I'm not this bad!" She admitted.

"You are." Hoshimi informed. "Still love you though."

Lily and James looked disappointed.

"You don't like it?" Lily asked in a heartbroken tone.

"No, I don't like it. You put up posters of something I know nothing about, paint it in colours no business together and never asked how _I_ wanted it to look." Hoshimi said in a cold voice.

"B-But every Potter has been into Quidditch! Those are the Gryffindor colours! How can you not like it!?" James ranted.

"I know nothing of any `Quidditch` nor what this `Gryffindor` is."

James looked devastated at this proclamation. His daughter didn't know what Quidditch was, she didn't like Gryffindor colours and wanted nothing to do with the name he and Lily had given her. She was nothing like he imagined her.

"What do you like then?"

"Fantasy novels, swords, the colours red, white and brown, shooter games, sushi, sake and girls." Hoshimi rattled off.

Lily and James were speechless. Their little girl, Heir to the Potter Lordship, was a _lesbian_. What had those foreigners done to her? They needed to think about this. About the repercussions. About the drunken marriage contract made between Lily and Molly Weasley between `children born within a year of one another`. Before they could try and make excuses to talk to Dumbledore, they remembered _why_ they were in Ha-Hoshimi's room.

"Décor aside, we came to see what we need to buy you in Diagon tomorrow." James said.

Hoshimi just nodded and opened up one of the two suitcases sitting against the four-poster double bed in the middle of the room. Inside was set after set of the exact same clothing packed away neatly. One set appeared to be of finer quality than the rest, the dress clothes that Hoshimi had mentioned. Hoshimi opened the second suitcase, and from its depths pulled her katana. She stood, pulling the sword out of its sheath an inch and inspecting the blade for a moment before sliding it back in and replacing it. Her Sekirei had left to entertain themselves during this, having decided that it would be rather uneventful.

"Well, you need some robes -formal and casual- , and a bit of variety wouldn't go amiss, so perhaps some muggle clothes are in order. You also need underwear, or is it in another pocket?" Lily asked.

"What are `Muggle clothes`?" Hoshimi asked, confusion written on her face.

"Non-magical peoples clothes." James said.

"Oh. You mean normal peoples clothes."

"You could put it that way, yes."

"Well, I have no need for those and despite Miya-sama's best efforts I don't wear underwear. Uncomfortable things."

Seeing that they could only harm whatever chance they had with their daughter at this point, Lily and James beat a hasty retreat, leaving Hoshimi to the tender mercies of her Sekirei.

000

Shopping with the Potters had turned out to be decidedly unpleasant. They had taken her into _every single fucking store_ all of which were _packed_ , just to buy some measly thing she'd never need. It was made worse when they had met up with the Weasleys, a redheaded 'Light' family. Said family was rather loud and all of them had MAJOR problems. The oldest, named Percy, was a ponce and the twins Fred and George were into cruel humour and had to be… dissuaded, from ever targeting Hoshimi and her Sekirei. The youngest were no better. Ginny was a star-struck fool who only ever called her 'Harriet' or The Girl-Who-Lived' and Ronald, well. He was a jealous fucking toerag who, of first learning _who_ she was exactly, had sidled up to her saying that he was her best friend. He was very quick in getting away when Saki had put a blade to his throat. They had then proceeded to practically ignore Akitsu, Matsu and Saki the _entire_ time and give her filthy looks when she interacted with her Sekirei. The Potters –in their infinite wisdom- tried to make her wear the dreaded underwear, followed by a really weird bathrobe/smock thing. That was foiled, but she had to get some for school but it was mostly to go overtop the relatively modern school uniform. And by modern, she meant 1890-1910 British boarding school uniform. Then came the 'Magical Menagerie', where they tried to foist upon her a snowy owl. They left disappointed. The wand though…

 _Flashback_

 _Ollivanders' was dusty, cluttered by roof-high shelves with neatly stacked boxes upon them. The store was gloomy, silence hanging heavy in the air. The Potters seemed expectant, like they were waiting for something to happen._

 _When it did, they were surprised. Though, considering the circumstances, they really shouldn't have been._

 _Mr. Ollivander was laid out on the floor, pinned by spears of ice, one of Sakis'_ _nihontou at his throat_ _._

 **Friday, September 1** **st** **, 2020**

"We have to ride **that** to get to this school?" Saki asked scornfully as the five of them and the Potters stepped onto the platform.

"It's traditional to ride the Hogwarts Express to the school. The trains been around for at least four hundred years." James Potter said.

"Just because

000

Walking into the bathroom, Hoshimi sighed. She just couldn't wait, could she?

" _Matsu, I know you can't help it, but couldn't you at least wait a few days before you start perving on everyone?"_ She said in a resigned tone while rubbing her temples.

Many of the girls were looking at her oddly, as though she were crazy. _'Bet she'll show herself in three, two, one…'_ Right on the dot, Matsu dropped from the ceiling causing many of the girls in the communal bathroom to gasp or scream.

" _Hoshimi-chan!"_ she whined _"Did you have to ruin my fun?"_

" _Yes. Yes I did."_ Hoshimi said as the girls in the bathroom covered their various states of undress whilst glaring at the unrepentant ginger.

Having long become immune to Matsu's deviancy, Hoshimi went into a shower stall with the pervert, leaving the other occupants to stare, shocked, at the closed curtain, still using towels to cover various extremities.

Once the curtain closed Hoshimi turned on Matsu. Her glare was enough to have the single number acting like a chastised child.

" _Hoshimi-chan, why did you do that? They hadn't noticed me."_

" _I saw you in the mirror Matsu-chan. They would have found you very quickly."_

Matsu looked away, unable to meet her Ashikabis' disappointed gaze. She felt a small hand on her cheek, gently turning her head.

" _Matsu, you know I don't care about how you get off but please be more careful when spying on people. Especially when you haven't had a chance to look around and what not. I don't want you in trouble."_

She nodded, but still wouldn't meet her eyes.

" _Now, do you still need to get off or are you no longer in the mood?"_ Hoshimi asked.

" _I'm still horny Hoshimi-chan."_ Matsu answered, her mood doing a complete one-eighty.

" _Then take these off"_ Hoshimi said, tugging at Matsus' cheongsam _"and then we can have some fun."_

The stall fogged up with steam and the two weren't seen until an hour later.

000

Third Floor, Erised Room

"So what do we do with the Stone?"

"Break it, grind it into dust."

"We could send it back to that …Flammel wasn't it?"

"We could give it to MBI to study."


End file.
